1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a recording apparatus for recording an image on a recording medium by ejecting droplets and a method for manufacturing the recording apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet printer includes a plurality of inkjet heads arranged, such that the inkjet heads partially overlap one another in the conveying direction, e.g., staggered in a scanning direction perpendicular to the conveying direction. In the known inkjet printer, the inkjet heads are positioned with reference to the positions of the nozzles arranged in the overlapping regions of the inkjet heads, or, with reference to alignment marks formed in the ink ejection surfaces of the inkjet heads.
In the known inkjet printer, the nozzles formed in the inkjet heads are spaced apart from one another by a distance equal to the print resolution in the scanning direction. Therefore, the nozzles formed in overlapping regions of the inkjet heads are not arranged in a straight line extending in the conveying direction. Thus, it is difficult to position adjacent inkjet heads in the conveying direction with reference to the positions of their nozzles.